


Birds

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birds, Depression, Gender Issues, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's eating Leah Messi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

Leah wasn't your average girl. She was rich, popular, hot, perfect, and every girls aspirations and ambition. She was the most envied girl, nay person, in Barcelona. FC Barcelona who?   

But like evey girl, she had secrets. 

But her biggest one? She wasn't a she.

Sure, she had boobs and a vagina, but they just didn't feel like they belonged there. Tubes were not for him, neither were melons. He felt like he just wasn't her, she wasn't him. She isn't a she. She doesn't belong in this body.

But he couldn't admit it. He knew damn well who he was, he just hadn't told a single person. His life would be so much easier if he was a he. He wasn't Leah, he was Lionel.

In the world he'd dreamed of when he learned what he was, he was called Lionel, or Leo, for short. He was a hot boy who was short but well built, was adorable, and was most importantly just that. A him.

But she wasn't a he. He was a she. He didn't want to be nor felt like a she. He was a he. He. Was. Not. A. Girl.

Leah was Lionel, only that Leo had a vagina and bitch tits. And that he wasn't ready for transphobia and discrimination because he was just that. A he. 

She smiled at all times, was very happy go lucky, preppy, and very occasionally, bitchy. And hot, don't forget gorgeous. But inside he was nothing but a very, very deppressed bird, living in a dark, cruel, and locked birdcage.   

 

   


	2. Ashlyn Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah tells someone.

Ashlyn Harris was a dear friend of Leah, so when Leah came to her apartment crying at 9 P.M., she really jad no choice but to let her in, hug her, andlead her to her bed.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked in a concerned tone to the short brunette.                   

"Ashlyn," Leah answered "I have to confess something."  

"What is it?"

"I'm... not... female."

"What?" asked a confused Ashlyn.

"I'm not Leah. I'm Lionel."

"What are you saying?" asked an even more confused Ashlyn.

"I'm only a cisgender female. But, I just feel different... like, as if my vagina is just... out of place. Like it should be... somewhere else. Anywhere else, just... not here. Also, I want a penis, and I hate my existent boobs. I don't want bitch tits. I want a flat, male, and hard chest, not these lumps of... fat," she answered while sobbing between words "basically Ashlyn, I'm a trans male. So please, call me Leo. When we're alone that is."

"So you're a gay male with boobs and a vagina?" was all Ashlyn said.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Stop crying," Ashlyn ordered "this is major, but nothing bad. Life will get harder, but right now, nothing bad is happening. I honestly don't care about what or who you are because all I care is about you being happy".

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you Ashlyn," said Leo after calming down and the tears had stopped and was able to put on a smile.

"I love you too, Leo" replied Ashlyn.

And then they hugged sitting on Ashlyn's twin sized bed.  

"Now if only my parents knew," said Leo breaming the hug.  

"We'll tell them. Together," was all Ashlyn replied. 


	3. A Short Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah's parents find out.

_That actually went... pretty well_ Leo thought on the way home. He and Ashlyn had made plans to tell his parents tomorrow that he was tran because his parents... well they weren't the most liberal peope around, but they hopefully cared more about their precious and only child than silly, old, conservative, close-minded, and non-understanding beliefs. When's the last time the Bible said "Trans people are demons"? Or something even _remotely_  against transgenders? Never. 

So he felt kind of confident that he might not be kicked out or disowned ot killed or neglected or abused...  

He was terrified.

* * *

 

When he approached his home, he saw something strange from the windows: the lights were on.

As he opened his front door, he saw why: his parents were waiting for her.

"Daughter, we have something to tell you," his father said "you're trans. Ashlyn's parents called us after overhearing your conversation with her." 

"What? No I'm not! That's a prank!" He replied, a bit more defensive than he'd meant to.

"We think a walk may help, so please leave flr the moment," his mother said "come back later." 

"When?"

"After school. Hopefully, your very short suspension will teach you a thing or two about lying for attention, or get the demons out of your body." his dad answered.   

And so without another word, Leo walked right back out the door he had just come in through.  


	4. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret spreads.

_Do NOT come to school! Trust me! I'm warning you!_

Leo saw this text from his friend Ashlyn, and wondered why, when he got another text, this time from Ali Krieger, Ashlyn's secret girlfriend, who he had recently come out to via facetime just hours ago.

_Trust me and Ashlyn. Don't come for like, a week._

Leo grew increasingly worried as he walked to school having gathered his items from home.  _Wtf? What is happening? What happened?_  

* * *

Leo walked into school, and saw immediately why he was warned not to come: bitches.

Somehow, word had gotten out about Leo's transsexuality. 

This was going to be one of the worst days of her life.

* * *

The good thing was he was right, and he loved being right. Bad thing? He was right. 

The whole day, he was bullied constantly, being called a bird, being told he was worthless and an abomination, that he was disgusting, that he deserved to rot in hell. 

Her "friends" had all left him, with Ashlyn and Ali being the only ones by his side. 

After school was over and no one could get in trouble, he even got attacked! And shoved into his own locker! 

He then realized, home might not be much better either.

He was holding onto that "might",  because his transsexuality had spread like wildfire, and he just got burned.  

 


	5. 5 Short Western Style Haikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, because his parents are nothing if not surprising.

Leo arrived home

And his mother greeted him 

Before his entrance.

 

"Get in the car, now,"

His mother shouted at him

So he got in it.

 

The whole way he asked 

"Where are we going mommy?"

"Don't call me mommy." 

 

When he left the car

He saw a giant mansion  

A sign read "Dr.Bale."

 

"Who is Dr.Bale?" 

"Your conversion therapist" 

This would not go well.    

 


	6. Conversion Sonnet

Gareth was the first name of the handsome Dr. Bale.   
And at first he seemed good natured.  
But his first impression would soon start to derail.  
Because in his office, depressing things occured.

White and filled with pictures,  
Were the walls of his office.  
A depriving and depressing mixture,  
Was a description of the office that would suffice.

Leo lied down on a reclined chair,  
And stared up at the blank wall.  
He felt like he was in a prison or an evil lair,  
And to Ashlyn he wanted to make a call.

And then the handsome Dr. Bale said 7 words that he'd never wanted to hear,   
"Repeat after me: I am an abomination."


End file.
